


Lovely Affair ((Sherlock x Reader))

by Karizuki



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BBC, BBC is a destroyer of souls, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Hospitalization, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jim Moriarty is a douche, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Richard Brook is confusing and I hate him, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Smut, Super embarrassing reader reactions to things and also lots of stuttering and blushing because sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karizuki/pseuds/Karizuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is a second sister of john watson. Affair With Sherlock Holmes. Sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> just a little thingy that i wrote  i think i did well for a quick fanfiction. also i don't know whether to write more chapters or to leave it as a one shot, leave a comment with what you want me to do. kk bie

You knock on the paint-chipped door of the address you brother had given to you. An older woman in a flowered dress opens the door "hello dear, how I may help you?" she asks cheerily.

"(f/n) (l/n)" you say as you stretch out your hand to her. "I'm here to see John Watson"  
"Oh, yes, yes of course. John told me he was expecting you." She says returning the hand shake "I hope you don't mind staying on the ground floor with me. I don't trust him after what he did to my wall."

"John?" You laugh "what did he do to the wall?"

"No, Sherlock, and you'll see when you go up there!" she says. She says helping you bring your luggage to a small unused bedroom. "I'm missus Hudson, by the way."

"Well, it is an honest pleasure to meet you missus Hudson." You take a small envelope out of your pocket and hand it to get. "I hope this is enough for your trouble, I shouldn't be here for more than a few weeks"

"Thank you dear but I don't need it; it'll be nice having some female company for a while"

"Please I insist" you say as you follow her back into the foyer "I'm going upstairs to see the boys, if you need anything just call on me." You walk up the stairs and quietly open the door to the upper loft. John is sitting is a chair with his back to you and Sherlock is nowhere in sight. You quietly walk up behind the chariot and tap John's shoulder "miss me?" You chime sweetly.

Startled, he turns with a small jolt. "(f/n)! I was wondering when you would be here, I was worried Mycroft had stopped you." He says getting up from his seat to give you a hug. “So, how are you? You've been doing better with-"

"Oh sorry miss, I didn't know we had a client. So how may I assist you my dear" says a tall man add he enters the flat. He smiled, kissing the back of your hand. This was Sherlock Holmes? This is not the man john had described to, not at all.

"Oh actually this-" john began but you cut him off.

"Oh dear, dear mister Holmes" you pleaded, shooting a quick look at john. Time to apply your preforming arts degree. "I surely hope you can, I do fear for my brother’s sanity. For almost a year now he's been living with a rumored psychopath and I've been worried about him."

"Oh stop" john protested "Sherlock surely-"

"Hush john this sounds like it could be an interesting case. What about this roommate then, what can you tell me about him?"

"Well he's quite infamous actually, perhaps you've heard of him?"

"So your john's sister, glad to meet you. I see you've kicked the drinking habit. You been sober for a good few months now. Also you've dyed you're hair back to its original color and you're staying with us for a few weeks."

"I don't drink at all actually; I'm not like out other sister, anyway my turn. You're Sherlock Holmes, easy enough, you disapprove of me coming to stay here and you've already decided that I'm not worth your time even though I've just meet you." You smirk "oh, and you're surprised why I didn't ask you how you knew all that."

"Your degree in preforming arts can't serve you that well. Though you almost had me thinking you had a case for me until I picked up your little exchange with your brother here." Sherlock retorts, casually crossing the room to retrieve his violin.

"Well Mr. Holmes if it’s a mystery you’re looking for you will surely find one here. Go ahead, try and decipher me, if you’re up for the challenge." Your eyes twinkle conspicuously as he begins to play his violin "well?" You ask turning to John

"Hmm? Oh right sorry, I've just never seen someone stand up to him like that... anyway we've got quite a bit of catching up to do."

"Over lunch perhaps? My treat."

"Deal."

 

***later that night***

 

"(f/n)? I'm going out to see Sarah; I'll be back in a few hours. Try not to get into trouble alright?" John smiles as he pulls a blazer on over his shoulders.

"No promises," you laugh "have a nice date John." Then, just as soon as the door in shut, Sherlock is leaning over you eyeing you as if he is examining your every pore.

"Why are you here?"

Startled by the closeness you lean back in your chair. "w-what do you mean?"

"Why. Are. You. Here? You obviously aren't in any financial trouble, you don't have any visible handicap, and I honestly don't think you've got any mental handicap. So, why. Are. You. Here?" He says as he begins pacing the room.

"So I was right then, I am a mystery to you"

"Yes and I love it but, I hate it so, stop it!"

"Hmm let me think, no. I've got no valid reason to, you don't do anything for me, and you practically hate me for god's sake!"

"Fine, fine, what do you want me to do? Rub your feet? Make you tea?"

"Kiss me." your answer impulsively and immediately wish that you hadn't.

"What? K-kiss you? W-why would you want me to do that." He stutters, trying desperately to regain his composure.

You stifle a laugh. "I don't" ((shut up yes you do)) "I just wanted to see your face, you where pale as a ghost." you close your eyes as you laugh and when you open them Sherlock is so close to you that you can feel his breath on your skin.

"Then it’s only fair if I get to see your face when I do this." He presses his lips firmly against your own before he pulls away, smirking.

"...w-what the hell Sherlock?!"

He laughs quietly as he crosses the room and picks up his violin. "What? It’s not like you're married or anything. Besides..." He smirks venomously. "You enjoyed it."


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Two: here  
> Part one: [karizuki.deviantart.com/art/Lo...](http://karizuki.deviantart.com/art/Lovely-Affair-Sherlock-x-Reader-Ch1-382363672)

_Previously  
"Then it’s only fair if I get to see your face when I do this." He presses his lips firmly against your own before he pulls away, smirking._

_"...w-what the hell Sherlock?!"_

_He laughs quietly as he crosses the room and picks up his violin. "What? It’s not like you're married or anything. Besides..." He smirks venomously. "You enjoyed it."_  
 **\----------------------------**  
 _:A/n: so sorry it took so long I've been really busy, but chapter three is in progress, thanks loves.: also I write my stories based on the assumption that Belgravia and Reichenberg never existed.:_

 

After last nights events you wanted nothing more than to be alone for a bit. You had gone to bed, and for the first night in months that you hadn't a single nightmare. Every night until now you had the same nightmare, your ex-boyfriend, one night he had come home drunk and he had thought you were someone else. He stabbed you, four times, in the stomach. After which he quickly sobered up and ended up driving you to the hospital. Though you never pressed charges against him, you also never forgave him.

This was your nightmare, but more than that, this was your reality, not a nightmare but a flashback. This is why John insisted that you stay with him for a while. But back to the point at hand, you hadn't had the nightmare, the flashback, whatever you call it.

"I believe a celebratory breakfast is in order" you say aloud though no one else is in the room with you. Dressing quickly, you walk to the little cafe a few blocks from the flat. You sit down in a booth near the windows and read the daily as you sip your coffee and take small bites of a raspberry danish. Scrolled across the front page was a picture of whom else but Sherlock Holmes in a deer stalker.

You pay your tab and you pay for the paper so you could show Sherlock. On your way back to the flat your phone rings. "Get in the car"

"I'll get to meet the so infamous Mycroft Holmes then?" You tease. All you got in return was a small huff and the click of the phone hanging up. You put your phone and the folded paper into your purse just as the car pulls up. You get in, as told, and sit silently until you arrive at an abandoned warehouse, talk about cliché.

"Ms. (l/n)" says the short brunette man. This man is much more attractive, and also much shorter than your brother had let on. You realize too late that this is not Sherlock's brother.

"Yes, that's me, and... you're not Mycroft Holmes, so... who are you?" You ask sternly as you counter his forward step.

"Well your quite quick aren't you?" He says in with a hint of irritation. "I'm James Moriarty, but everyone calls me Jim."

Jim? Jim Moriarty? Didn't John say he was a consulting criminal? Criminal? you spin on you heel an run across the empty floor of the warehouse and turn to flee up a flight if rusted metal stairs. They creak and bend under you but only when you are three or four steps from the top, the supports give way. The steps collapse and leave you with one leg crushed by the sharp rusted edges. You scream a sharp curse, but Jim is already gone.  
With blood pooling around your leg you search for your mobile. When you fell it was strewn across the floor. You reach across the floor towards it but you can barely manage to brush it with the tips of your fingers. The black teases your eyes and making your vision blurry. With all the energy you have left you call out "help! Someone help me!" You vision is almost entirely gone when you hear footsteps on the concrete floor. 

"(F/n)?" _Sherlock? Sherlock!_ you will yourself to scream but no sound comes out. "Oh God, oh God (F/N)! Keep your eyes open, come on stay awake!" That's the last of his words that you hear before you black out.

***********

«Beep Beep Beep Beep» the steady sound of a heart monitor sounds near your ear and in the hall outside your white clad room two voices can be heard.

"She’s not conscious, and if she was she'd probably be in shock so no Lestrade, you cannot question her, besides I already know what happened." _Sherlock's voice._

"And that is?" _Lestrade? Who's Lestrade?_

"she was asked to meet somebody there, most likely someone she didn't know, something happened, she got scared and she ran, the steps couldn't hold her weight, even as light as she is and they collapsed." 

"S-Sherlock?" You ask in a weak voice. The voices in the hall quite for a minute just before Sherlock enters.

"(F/n)? You're awake, good, that's good."

"Sherlock, you smell like smoke... You where smoking, Why? I thought you quit? B-but how did you find me? And where's John? And... Lestrade, who's Lestrade?"

"All in good time, all in good time." He chuckles softly as he sits down beside your bed. "I'm glad you're awake though, after the first few days we were beginning to think you had gone into a comma. John is at work I'll go call him" as he begins to stand you reach out to grab his arm only to have pain shoot down your side. "two ribs broken on impact, left knee nearly shattered and enough blood lost to kill a person... but not you, you're too strong... anyway I've got to tell John you're awake" he says as he walks toward the door.

"No wait... I-I'll tell you!" He turns his head slightly towards you "I'll tell you why I'm here, well not here, but why John wanted me to stay with the two of you!"

"Tell me!" She says sharply as he turns to face you.

You tell him everything about the nightmare, and about what your ex-boyfriend, Richard Brooks, had done. “He wants to keep me safe, he thinks I’ll be safe with the two of you… but… I think he’s wrong… I think it’s more dangerous here.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry guys, it took forever, it's short, and it isn't all that good. but i'll make it up with a lemon next chapter K? k!
> 
> Third Chapter: here  
> Second Chapter: [karizuki.deviantart.com/art/Lo…](http://karizuki.deviantart.com/art/Lovely-Affair-Sherlock-x-Reader-Ch-2-386602580)  
> First Chapter: [karizuki.deviantart.com/art/Lo…](http://karizuki.deviantart.com/art/Lovely-Affair-Sherlock-x-Reader-Ch1-382363672)

**Previously**

_You tell him everything about the nightmare, and about what your ex-boyfriend, Richard Brooks, had done. “He wants to keep me safe, he thinks I’ll be safe with the two of you… but… I think he’s wrong… I think it’s more dangerous here.”_

\---------------

Little less than a week after the event you were discharged from the hospital and you returned to Baker Street. 

***

"(F/n), I had Lestrade run the name Richard Brooks..." Says Sherlock as you enter the flat.

"Well, hello to you as well Sherlock."

"(F/n)," he says resting his hands on your shoulders, his icy gaze piercing your own (e/c) eyes. "He doesn't exist"

"Well of course, he never did anything other than that and I didn't press charges so-"

"No, I mean there is no such person, no divers license, no credit card, no debit card, no property deed, nothing." You stare at him in shock, unsure of what to say next.

"... So what your point is what exactly?" His eyes softened a bit, almost as if he was sad about something. "...no, no your wrong."

"What do you mean, I'm wrong? (f/n) what's going on with you?" He says moving one hand from your shoulder and wipes away a tear that's beginning to form.

"You think I did this to myself! You think i made Richard Brooks up as an excuse! I can see it in your eyes. But your wrong Sherlock," you have to tell him, otherwise he'll never believe you "...I've done a lot of stupid things, and I've had more than my share of problems. I admit I've cut myself, that I've hurt myself, I've even gotten involved with a few people that weren't so great. But I have never –never- tried to kill myself." By now tears are cascading down your cheeks and of course John comes in... at the worst time possible.

"Jesus Sherlock, what the hell did you do?" He says dropping all of the groceries he was carrying onto the floor. "Can't I leave you two alone in the same room for an hour?"  Your brain immediately kicks into acting mode: Play it off. Acting time. False facade in 3. 2. 1.

"Gotcha!" Your sobs change into laughs. Both of the men look at you like your crazy.  
"Sherlock was right John, you really are gullible." Sherlock cracks a smile as well, already figuring out how to play along.

"Little experiment, on human emotions and reactions. Besides, John do you really think I would make your little sister cry?"

"Knowing you... Yes." John says. Now you laugh genuinely, despite the fact that just moments ago you where sobbing like a fool.

As John heads into the other room with the groceries, Sherlock's takes the opportunity to wrap you in his arms. "I'm sorry (f/n), really I am." He pulls back and locks eyes with you. He leans closer to you and presses his forehead to yours. His breath is warm on your lips. You stretch your neck and press your lips to his.

John's voice causes you to break the kiss. Blushing madly you pull your face away but Sherlock still keeps his arms around you. “Damn it, I forgot the bread, I'll be back in a minute." John calls from the other room.

Sherlock Just smiles and kisses your forehead. He loosens his arms around you and you step back. "I-I'll be in my room if you need me." You spin quickly on your heal and rush down the stairs to the first floor and accidentally bump into Ms. Hudson on the way to your room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://bbcsherlockplz.deviantart.com/) omg what did i just do.  two posts in one day... but one was lemon...... herherherherher.

_Previously  
Sherlock Just smiles and kisses your forehead. He loosens his arms around you and you step back. "I-I'll be in my room if you need me." You spin quickly on your heal and rush down the stairs to the first floor and accidentally bump into Ms. Hudson on the way to your room._

\-----------

Sherlock knocks quietly on the guest bedroom door. “(f/n)?” he asks opening the door without bothering to hear your answer. You swing your feet over the edge of the bed as he walks across the room toward you. 

“Do you need something?” you ask sharply. He sits next to you on the edge of the mattress and intertwines his fingers with yours. “Sorry I didn’t mean it to come out like that, I’m just a little confused.” He pulls your hands up to his lips and gently kisses the place where his fingers meet yours.

“Perhaps I could help?” He asks with a sly smile. 

“You see,” You let go of his hand and straddle his lap, wrapping your arms around his neck. “It’s just that you’re the problem. I just don’t know what to do with you Sherlock Holmes, consulting detective.”  You tease as you press a kiss to his lips. When you attempt to pull back from the kiss he nips at your bottom lip. Smiling into the kiss, you gladly respond by deepening the kiss as he slips his tongue between your lips. You run one hand up his neck and run your fingers along his scalp, and then you slip both your hands between your bodies and begin unbuttoning his too tight purple shirt.

He pulls away from the kiss, breathing hard. “(f/n), I don’t think this is a good idea.” Whether or not it is a good idea doesn’t cross your mind, the first think that does is /don’t worry I’m on birth control/, but you don’t say that. You say:

“I honestly don’t give a damn” and you kiss him passionately, he smiles into the kiss. One of his hands is splayed along the small or your back, the other tugs at the zipper of you dress. You shed the navy blue dress as he pulls his shirt the rest of the way off. He’s not really muscular but he’s fit and well, quite frankly, “God you’re hot” _Shit, was that out loud?_

“I could say the same about you.” Sherlock mumbles as he kisses down your neck stopping at the crook of your neck to nipp at the sensitive skin there. You moan quietly as he reaches around and undoes your lacy black bra. You slide your legs back from around him and stand so you can slip of the matching black panties. He stands as well and takes off his black slacks and underwear simultaneously.  He doesn’t even bother waiting for you to pull off your heels before pulling you back onto the bed. 

You lay on you back as Sherlock presses his lips down your body stopping at you breast. He Rings your nipple with his tongue and sucks on it while rolling the other between his thumb and forefinger. “Ah, Sh-Sherlock!” you moan, grasping at his dark wild hair. He does the same thing on the other side before kissing further down and stops at your waist. He looks up at you with his half lidded gaze and runs his hand along the inside of your thigh, making you shiver. He quickly inserts a finger inside you and then another pounding against your inside. A loud gasp escapes your lips as his finger stretch you wide. “D-don’t tease me” you whisper as you swap positions with him.

You place one hand beside his head as you lean down to kiss him as you wrap the other around his erection. You slide your thumb over the head of him smearing his pre-cum as you begin to pump his cock. He moans into the kiss and it causes you to lose control. You pull away from the kiss and lower your aching pussy onto his glorious erection. You gasp when he bucks his hips and begin to move slowly up and down on his cock. He places his hands on your waist and urges you to move faster.  He bucks his hips up to meet your body driving his entire shaft into you.

Soon each of you are moving in sync with each other and getting closer climaxing. Your breath catches in your throat every time that he pounds into you. “Sh-Sherlock I’m going to-to…” you moan he slips his thumb down from you waist and presses it against your clit. “Ah! Sherlock!” You practically scream as you climax. You ride out your orgasm as he pounds into you a few more times and spills his seed into you. Pulling yourself off of him you lay next to him on the bed. “That was… amazing”.

“Yes, it was.” He agrees wrapping an arm around you and kissing your forehead. “I Love you (f/n).”

Without even thinking you say. “I Love you too, Sherlock.”


	5. Chapter 5.1

Previously  
He agrees wrapping an arm around you and kissing your forehead. “I Love you (f/n).”

Without even thinking you say. “I Love you too, Sherlock.”  
\------------  
The door squeaks on its hinges as john returns to the flat. You look at Sherlock, panicking. He smiles slyly as he slips back into his trousers and his button up shirt. “John will head upstairs, I’ll slip out after him, and you can come up whenever you’re ready.” You nod in agreement and sure enough with-in a few seconds you here the patter of john on the stairs. Sherlock slips out of the room, leaving you with a sly wink. You smiles light heartedly and head to the guest bathroom to clean up. 

Content with your appearance, you head out of your room and head to the lower level kitchen to visit misses Hudson. “Misses H?” you call as you walk into the kitchen. 

“Tea dearie?” Ms. Hudson asks casually.

“No thank you, but I do have a favor to ask…” you laugh awkwardly.

“I won’t say a thing about you and Sherlock dearie,” she smiles “but you’ll have to tell john eventually.” You nod you head.

“Thanks Misses H.” you say as you head out of the kitchen to the upper flat. When you get to the door that blocks the upper flat from the lower, you take a second to fix your hair again before going in. Sherlock is playing his violin as per usual, and John is sorting out the groceries. “Do you need any help John?” You ask casually.

“I’m good… you look nice, did you have plans?” john replies. You had planned on going out on the town later but seeing as you already ‘went to town’ with Sherlock you figured you’d spend the rest of the night in.

“No I was just-” you began “I’m treating her to dinner a bit latter” Sherlock Interrupts, flashing you one of his rare smiles. John just shrugs.

“Good luck with that.” John he says flatly “I’m going out with Sarah so the two of you are free to do whatever you want… well not whatever you want but… oh you get it” John mumbles.

After john leaves Sherlock grabs his coat and his scarf and heads out the door, pulling you along with him. “I assume you’ve already figured out that we weren’t going out to dinner, I’ve got something much more fun planned. Of course I didn’t mention it to john, because there is no way he would have let you go with me. I’ve got a case but I need your help, uh, kind of, but I swear you’ll be safe… you just have to be the um… bait.” Sherlock spoke quickly but you still understood him easily.

“Bait! What no way” you stop dead in your tracks jerking Sherlock’s arm back in the process. “No! No absolutely not! There is no way that I’m-“

“Please?” he said quietly.

“Please? Please?! I don’t think this is the kind of situation for please Sherlock! I’m not going to be bait and that is final.”

“No it’s not; you’ll go along with it because you’re just as curious as me. I won’t let them hurt you (f/n) I swear. Besides you don’t have a choice, it’s already begun.” He murmurs as he pulls you down a poorly lit alley.


	6. Chapter 5.2

**Previously**  
 _“No it’s not; you’ll go along with it because you’re just as curious as me. I won’t let them hurt you (f/n) I swear. Besides you don’t have a choice, it’s already begun.” He murmurs as he pulls you down a poorly lit alley._  
\---------  
“What?!” you exclaim, pulling away from him. “Sherlock, What the hell is going on?!” He grabs at your wrist, pulling you behind him. “Sherlock!”

“Come on.” He sighs.

“No! I’m not going anywhere until you tell me what’s going on!” you pull free from his grasp and cross your arms on over your chest. “I swear Sherlock, I’m going back to the flat, I want no part of… of whatever this is!”

“Fine, I don’t need your help anyway! You’ll just get in the way, you stupid woman.” Shocked and appalled you turn and head back to the flat, tears blurring your eyes. _He can’t mean it_ you think _He can’t_. As you wind back onto Baker street you feel a hand slip around your waist and another covers your mouth. It smells rancid, it burns your eyes, and it blurs your vision. Then, you black out.  
***  
You open your eyes and are met with a harsh white light. You attempt to move your arms, but you are unable, nor can you move your legs. They are harshly bound to the chair is which you are seated. Beyond the lights you hear a shuffling, and then a soft voice resonates. “Well, well, look who’s finally awake.” That voice! “Hi again (f/n)! It’s Jim!” You inhale sharply; you can feel your heart beat picking up as you register the situation around you.

“Jim? Have we met?” the voice is so similar to that of… of… “R-Richard?” He laughs harshly.

“Ah but it was never me, it was never Richard anyway, I’m Jim, Jim Moriarty, Consulting Criminal, Mastermind behind every recent major London crime.” He sighs “and sworn mortal enemy of Sherlock Holmes which-“

“Is why I’m here, because you want to use me as bait to catch him.” You don’t mention Sherlock using you as bait to draw out this fool. You reacted exactly as Sherlock planned, he knew you would disapprove, and he knew you would be taken, and he would come and save you.

“Oh (f/n) you’re such a smart girl, It’s just too bad that you left, we could have ruled this city.” You almost laugh at this idea, he stabbed you, and he wanted you to stay? “What’s so funny?!” You laugh now, quietly, but still out loud. *CRACK!* your cheek burns as his hand collides against it. He grips you jaw roughly and pulls your face towards him. He glares into your eyes, his burning with the cold fire of rage. You spit in his face, even though you know it will just piss him off. He throws you, and the chair to the ground, you land hard and smack your head into the hard floor. It hurts, it throbs.

“I would never stay with someone like you. You are a monster, a soulless piece of shit.” You slur through the pain. His foot smashes into your ribs, you feel at least one of them crack as black splotches start to fill your vision. “I hate you.” His foot draws back again.

“If you so much as look at her again I will personally cut your eyes out of your head.” Sherlock says calmly, though that only makes it more fierce. Your vision is quickly blackening but you here the scuffle between the two men and then “Damn it!” Jim has escaped, you knew he would. “(f/n)! (f/n) stay awake, come on!” he sets the chair upright and undoes the bindings. You taste a metallic liquid on your lips and you feel a think liquid dripping down the side or your face. “(f/n) Look at me, hey look at me.”

“Sherlock… tell John that I love him, and know that I love you.” You whimper, tears mixing with the blood on your cheeks.

“No, No you’ll be able to tell him yourself. You’re going to be okay.” His voice cracks, he is crying now too. He picks you up in his arms, your chest hurts but you don’t complain. “I’m so sorry, I can’t… I can’t even express.” He carries you down a flight of stairs and outside. You here that chatter of police radios and a few other people.

“Oh God!” Exclaims Lestrade, Chief of Police. “Sherlock you said no one was going to get hurt!” Sherlock carried you over to the ambulance and set you down on the cot, he kneels next to you.  “Sherlock-”

“Lestrade! It was Moriarty alright, I wasn’t prepared for him… He got away and (f/n) got hurt. I’ll go to the hospital with her, now you and your team can go do your job!” Sherlock interrupted fiercely. He stroked your hair softly, his eyes fixed on yours.

“I love you” you mouth to him before you let your eyes fall closed.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there may be two or three more chapters but I am going to end this series soon. I'm sorry It's so sad, i don't know whether it will be better of not, I hope so.

**Previously  
 _“I love you” you mouth to him before you let your eyes fall closed._**  
\---   
[Sherlock’s POV]  
2 hours had already passed since Sherlock had brought (f/n) to the hospital when john arrived. “Oh god, oh god what happened?!” john demanded

“John it was Moriarty… it was my fault I knew he was going to try something and I let her out of my sight and… and” Sherlock’s voice cracks slightly.

“I knew I shouldn’t have brought her into this, I just wanted to protect her from everything, I just wanted to keep her safe. I’m so stupid, I have to find a way to keep her safe. I-I’ll ask my cousins if she can live with them in Lincoln. I’ll send her to visit the US, she has to leave. I can’t keep her safe here. I-” John Rambled on.

“John Shut up! Shut up!” John stared at him in shock. “You can’t make her leave john, there’s no way she’ll agree… there’s no way I’ll agree. From now on I will keep her safe, I won’t let anything happen to her.” Sherlock was so vulnerable, as he had always pointed out, love makes one weaker. John shook his head. “John… I love her… You have to believe me… I can’t live without her.”

“Sherlock, you realize this is my sister we’re talking about. she’s almost died twice now, yet you want me to believe that you can keep her safe. You can’t keep her safe sherlock, you can’t even keep your self safe for god’s sake!” 

“John… please.”

“What?!” 

“Please. Please! You have to let her stay!”

“She’s not a lost puppy Sherlock, She’s a human being.” John said sadly “I Just don’t think I could bear to see her get hurt anymore. I just don’t…”

“She’s more lost than you think” Sherlock said quietly. “She needs help john, I can help her john, let me help her.”

“Sherlock… no, I can’t let her stay here, she can go to America and find a job there, she always used to talk about it when she was a kid. She loved New York so much.”

“John…” Sherlock whimpered, his eyes filling with tears. 

“No Sherlock!”

“At least let her make the decision for herself she-”

“No! She’s too reckless Sherlock! She can’t stay here!” John raised his voice in a mixture of anger and greif. “She can’t stay here anymore… I’ll go back to the apartment and pack up her things, when she wakes up I’ll put her on the first flight out.” John said concludingly, and he left to head back to the flat and do just that. 

Sherlock Sat next to your bedside, tears running silently over his cheaks. He held your palm between his large hands, a tear falling off his cheak onto your entwined hands. “(f/n)… I love you more than anything, I will find a way back to you no matter what.” He whispered, kissing the back of your hand. “Or else you will be my demise.”


	8. chapter 7

**Previously  
 _“(f/n)… I love you more than anything; I will find a way back to you no matter what.” He whispered, kissing the back of your hand. “Or else you will be my demise.”_**  
\-----

*one week after being released from the hospital*

"(F/n), you know how you always wanted to live in New York?" John asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, why?" You respond nonchalantly, flipping through a newspaper. 

"I think it might be a good idea for you to get out of London for a while. Just until we sort the whole Moriarty thing out." He says calmly.

"Leave London?! I think not! With you here and Ms. Hudson..." you leave out Sherlock's name for the time being. "And I love it so much here. I really don't want to leave now! Besides I can handle Richard, I-I mean Jim..." you trail off.

"Richard? Jim? What are you taking about?" He sighs "(f/n) I already know about you and Sherlock, what else aren't you telling me?"

You blush at the mention of you and Sherlock "ah, well apparently, Richard Brooks is not Richard Brooks, he's actually Jim Moriarty, the mastermind criminal and he was just using me to get to Sherlock when he actually kind of fell in love with me. So now he's sworn vengeance on Sherlock and he thinks that I should still love him even though he stabbed me." You sigh "So basically Richard Brooks is Jim Moriarty and he's going to kill Sherlock and win me back and we're going to rule the London crime ring together until death do we part." You add sarcastically.

John sighs, rubbing his temples. "Alright, you are officially leaving London until this is solved."

"No! You can't make me leave! I have to stay here!" Sherlock enters the room silently behind you.

"Give me one good reason." John counters.

"Because... Because I love him and I think I may be pregnant with his child." You say quietly, holding in tears. John stares. "I'm almost a week late now... John I'm scared... what if he's angry... o-or what if he doesn't love me anymore" you whimper, tears rolling down your cheeks. A pair of arms wraps around you from behind, comforting you.

"Oh (F/n)... I'm not angry, and I will never stop loving you in all my life." Sherlock says quietly. "Please don't cry (f/n)..."'

"Wait... so you two... you... for God's sake you've only known each other for a little more than a few months!" John mumbles. You sniffle, leaning up to look at Sherlock.

"Mhmm, I suppose that's true." You nod. "But I think that being in love blinds a person." 

"Oh gross" John says bitterly "well I suppose you're not just my innocent little sister anymore." You smile, at the thought.

"So... can she stay?" Sherlock asks like a giddy child, squeezing your waist tightly.

John sighs "I suppose it's really not my decision, but I want (f/n) to be safe, no matter what she chooses."

"I choose to stay here, with my brother and my... boyfriend" you smile, then quickly add “and the lovely house keeper!"

"I'm _not_ the house keeper!" Comes from the stair well and Ms. Hudson opens the door to the upper flat. "Hope you don't mind my listening in." She wags her finger at Sherlock "you better treat this wonderful girl right, she the best thing that's happened to you in a long time Sherlock Holmes." You and John laugh. 

"Not to mention I'll beat the shit out of you if you don’t!” John adds. Now everybody laughs, Sherlock included. 

\---

*later that night, as you're getting ready for bed,*

Sherlock knocks lightly on the guest bedroom door. "You weren't planning on sleeping down here where you?" He asks slyly.

"Well were else would I- oh!" Sherlock wraps a hand around your waist and pulls you to him. You look up at him with mischievous (e/c) eyes and bit your lip seductively.

"I think you know what I mean." He says.

"And if I don't?" You tease, wrapping your arms around his neck.

"Well then I'll just have to show you." He grabs you by the waist and easily tosses you over his shoulder.

"Ah! Sherlock put me down!" You complain.

"I will, eventually. Now stop making such a racket, you'll wake everyone up." He says bitterly.

You sigh as he carries you up the stairs and into the upper flat. He opens the door to his room and tosses you onto the bed. "Since when do you have a bed, I thought you didn't sleep?" You laugh lightly.

"Honestly, I barely even used this room."

"Used? Don't you mean use?"

"Well I think I might be using it a bit more now." Before you can make any kind of sly comment, he kisses you. "I think _we_ might be using it a bit more." He grins as he kisses you again. 

"Sherlock, I have something to confess..." you sigh. "I lied... about um... being pregnant, I just didn't want to leave...I'm sorry."

He smiles. "I thought so."

"How-"

"When I was holding you, your heart rate was above the normal and your breath was a wee bit shallow." He smirks "But just so you know, I wasn't lying when I said that I would love you all my life."

"I'm glad." You smile genuinely as you press your lips to his. Sherlock sits with his feet hanging off the side of his bed, and you sit cross-legged beside him. "Sherlock?” You ask quietly, resting your head on his shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"Why me?" He gives you a puzzled look. "Of everyone in London, why me? It could have been anyone, but you choose me...Why?" You gaze at him with sad eyes.

"(F/n), I choose you because... you're... astounding, you're extremely intelligent and you aren't afraid to speak your mind. You (f/n) rejected the most dangerous man in London, twice. You almost died, how many times now? And yet you still just laugh it off. How are you possibly so brave?"

Your smile and kiss his cheek, bringing your lips up to his ear. "I'll let you in on a little secret... I'm only brave when I'm not alone, and when I'm alone... I think of the people who love me, John, and Ms. Hudson, and-" He turns his face to yours, and smiles, kissing you softly. "And of you, Sherlock Holmes, consulting detective."


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, sorry guys, I've got lots of other things coming up on my deviant art (karizuki.deviantart.com)

**_Previously  
Your smile and kiss his cheek, bringing your lips up to his ear. "I'll let you in on a little secret... I'm only brave when I'm not alone, and when I'm alone... I think of the people who love me, John, and Ms. Hudson, and-" He turns his face to yours, and smiles, kissing you softly. "And of you, Sherlock Holmes, consulting detective." _**  
\---

 

You lay on the bed, glancing over an article in the paper. "Ugh". You glance up to the man at the root of the sigh. He's standing in the door frame, leaning casually against it. "Why do you read that garbage?" Sherlock complains. 

"Well Mr. consulting detective," you start, pulling off your chunky reading glasses "perhaps if you actually told me about your cases once in a while, I wouldn't."

He crosses the room smoothly, his gait barely swaying. "Alright, I'll tell you a story." Your face lights up. "It's a peculiar case that I refer to as, the blushing lover." He grins and settles next to you on the bed.

"Well?" You ask with wide eyes. He smiles at you, a twinge of emotion hidden behind his eye.

"It's about a girl, a pretty, young thing. She loved a man so much, and she showed him in every way she could. The man loved her back, but he had a good bit of trouble expressing it." Sherlock squeezes your hand gently. "He felt bad about it, but could never find the right words to tell her. So instead he decided to show her instead." Carefully, he grabs your chin and pulls you into a kiss.

“Sherlock-” you start to say.

“Just, trust me on this one?” he sighs, and you nod in response, letting your mind be engulfed by thoughts of him. He kisses you softly, running his hands over your shoulders and down your arms. “(f/n), I love you so much.” Smoothly, his hands caress your arms and your shoulders, slipping of your shirt in one fluid motion. He lowers his head and kisses your neck, trailing his lips down to your breast. Slyly he tugs of your bra. His calloused hands massage your body, leaving you longing for more of him. “I have never loved any animate being like I love you. You are absolutely perfect.”  You blush a cherry red.

“And I love you, Sherlock Holmes, Consulting detective, more than I have ever loved anyone. Ever.”  He kisses you, that perfect way that leaves you swirling with emotions of love, curiosity, and mostly lust. You reach for him and begin to unbutton the to-tight purple dress shirt. Just as you finish, he grabs your hand and pulls you up out of the bed. He tugs of your pants, along with your panties. You quickly return the favor, blushing a shade darker as you free his erect cock.

Quickly, he lifts you up off the ground, guiding your legs around his waist. He steps forward enough that your back is to the wall and again claims your lips. Aching for him, you whimper softly, tightening your grip on his shoulder. He responds with a sly smiling, guiding his erection to your opening without so much as breaking the kiss. Your body shudders with anticipation as you feel his head just barely brushing your hot, wet, cunt.

He lowers you at a pace almost tantalizingly slow. As he fills you, you exhale heavily, opening your eyes to meet his gaze directly matching with yours. You moan as he claims you mouth once again. He shifts your weight on his knee and carries you to the bed. He leans over you as he begins thrusting, ever so slowly increasing his pace.  Breathing heavily you moan his name, begging for a harder fuck. He obliges, thrusting into you harder and faster. You curl your fingers into his shoulder, pulling him into a kiss. He nips and bites at your lips, pulling you abdomen up closer to his with one arm. Your body rocks in unison with his thrusts, matching his pace perfectly. You pant heavily as he drives into your aching body relentlessly.  Arching your back and curling your toes, you moan, nearing your climax.

“ah- God- I-I’m going to-” you pant as your muscles tighten. “Sh-Sherlock!” you moan as he presses a thumb to your clit, throwing you into a harsh orgasm.

“Ah- Damn.” He pants, thrusting into you roughly a few more times before he spills his hot seed into you. He pulls out slowly, and sighs heavily. “Damn.” He repeats, eliciting a soft chuckle from you. 

“Was it that good?” you chuckle, kissing him softly.

“perfect.” He smiles, laying down beside you and cradling your body with his own. The two of you fit perfectly with the other’s body, like a puzzle piece made for none other. He presses his lips to you shoulder and your neck, holding you with one arm around your middle. “And so he showed her. And it really was no mystery of how much he loved her.” You smile as you close your eyes, falling into a soft sleep.


End file.
